


污水二厂脑洞02

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [20]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水二厂脑洞02

人外JXB48，好吃。

说完了金威廉，我们来说说大哥郝明轩。  
是僵尸，国产的。  
住在废弃的民国村落里，因为闹鬼传闻加上开发价值很小，一直都无人问津的地带，最多有些探险up主过去拍视频。  
其实真的不闹鬼......就是年久失修加上野生动物多。  
郝明轩一般都是靠二弟庄森从医院拿的过期血袋之类的生存，一年吸一次活人血，平常都特别克制自己，差不多是自己种的橘子榨汁兑血这样。  
本来以为就这样就行了，结果万万没想到，有天有个年轻男人来过夜。  
应该是被暴雨堵在路上的，因为庄森过来送血袋，车子半路抛锚了，都只好借宿在两个小孩子家里......  
郝明轩饿，忍不住了。饿了一个多月了。  
想着就一口哇，一口就好了。  
但是真好喝，这个年轻人真好吃。  
当然啦，蓝爵可是进口零食呢。  
郝明轩喝了两口就跑得远远的，觉得自己太丑了别吓着人。  
其实根本没有。  
从蓝爵来看，这个男人简直就是国产版的僵尸新娘。  
因为不经常吸食活人精气，身体破损的地方很难恢复，破破烂烂的，然而露出骨头和内脏完全不恶心，是一种发白的粉色，也没有血浆啊脓水，干干净净的。  
虹膜颜色淡到几乎没有，仔细看就是褪色的琥珀色。  
因为不吸活人嘛。  
牙齿尖尖，笨笨的划到了自己的嘴唇。  
贴着符咒。  
啊符咒......怎么说呢。  
毕竟也过去很多年了——一百年了啊。实体的符咒已经朽烂，只有概念的符咒附着在郝明轩身上。  
就像是......捆绑或者创可贴贴乳头那种。  
就，超色情。  
蓝爵觉得实在忍不住了。  
他也很想吃一口这只可爱的僵尸。  
于是就抓住吃了起来。  
郝明轩：？？？一百年过去人类力气都这么大了吗！  
艹进去的时候比较冷，但是很会吸。  
射进去一次之后，就暖和起来了。  
郝明轩按着小腹，露出惊讶的表情。  
暖洋洋的。  
简直是魔法......  
损坏的肉体被一点点修复，虹膜色素开始沉积。  
那个并没有得到什么太好结局、死去之后还被人加以封印的无辜的男人，只想保护自己家人的男人。  
变回了从前的样子。  
虽然还是有尖尖牙齿和尖尖指甲。  
不过啊，搭配着郝明轩的模样，感觉格外反差萌。  
小心的收拢手指，不让自己划伤蓝爵。  
因为有毒。  
“没关系。”蓝爵强硬地亲吻他。这只僵尸怎么回事啊，怎么完全是橘子水果糖的感觉！  
......是哦郝明轩这一百年真的有把橘子种植技术练习到炉火纯青，要不是这里不方便交通，甚至都要让金威廉弟弟帮他搞一个关爱山村老农的淘宝店了！  
第二天天亮的时候，郝明轩很害怕地躲了起来。  
已经很久、很久没有敢面对阳光了。  
和庄森这种吸血鬼不一样，国产僵尸真的蛮难面对阳光的。  
但是蓝爵把他带到院子里，两个人一起晒太阳。  
完全没关系啊。  
然后就跟着蓝爵走了。  
半路上遇到了弟弟庄森的车子，两个长得一模一样的小孩子帮庄森把车子从淤泥里推了出来，笑眯眯的挥手告别。  
......庄森为什么一脸恍惚啊？  
总之，可喜可贺。


End file.
